Blood Red Promises
by Charlottlette
Summary: Lovers Malik and Bakura had been seperated for lifetimes...now reunited, Malik recalls the days when they had first met and sealed their fate together...
1. Default Chapter

Proloque  
  
Of all the places for him to choose for the two of them to meet, this had to be the least expected. If the temperture of the nightclub in which he was in was any indiction of how warm it was outside, then it had to be like a firestorm in the middle of February.  
  
He was glad he had dressed right for the occassion in a black silk shirt unbuttoned to the waist, and skintight black leather pants. He sneered angerily at all of those that looked upon him with approval, knwing that he only cared for one to see him in such a way. He quickly scanned the sea of gyrating bodies in the smoky nightclub to find the person he had come there searching for.  
  
He found him within moments in the midst of the dance floor, dancing to the beat of the music. He licked his lips at the sight of him, he looked as deliciously sinful as always. He had always been able to turn him on with that supple, slender body of his, which he knew he loved to show off to his chagrin.  
  
He hated anyone else looking at his lover.  
  
He had been passive once upon a time, but lifetimes of seperation and torment had made him stronger and his lustful cravings even more fiendish than before. It angered him to no end to watch his lover dance like he was he was out there, in his white shirt that fell just above his navel and tight brown pants that left nothing to the imagination.  
  
Sensing that his lover had arrived as promised, he left the dance fllor to meet him where they had planned days before. He wasn't particular about being discreet himself, but he knew it was best to meet him in the shadows where they could have their way with each other if they so desired.  
  
He smiled to himself, feeling himself get hard just from the thought. It had been lifetimes, it seemed, since the two of them had been together in that way and his body ached just from the thought of seeing him again.  
  
He has always had this effect on me from day one, since the day we met...I desire him as much today as I did so long ago, maybe even more...he smiled blissfully as he leaned back against the club wall and waited.  
  
He did have to wait long as his purserer found his prey, his smoky eyes clouded with lust and rage as he walked over to him.  
  
"Malik...how dare you prance around out there like some kind of little slut? You are only allowed to parade around like that for me." he growled at him.  
  
Malik smiled seductively at him. "I do so like this side of you, Bakura...so demonic and dangerous. You really should punish me for what I've done." he told him.  
  
Bakura smirked. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? I should inflict the worse kind of pain imaginable on you, but I can see that the mere thought has gotten you aroused already." he said.  
  
"I have waited lifetimes to be with you, Bakura. I know you want me as much as I want you." Malik said.  
  
"I despise a creature that can only use his mind for feeble thoughts. I am a man of action and I will decide whether you will get what you want or not." Bakura said.  
  
The two men's eyes met as Bakura walked up close enough to Malik that he could feel his breath on his face. Gasping in anticapation, he moaned loudly into Bakura's mouth as his lips were claimed in a fevered, passioante kiss. Malik cried out loud as Bakura bit down viciously on his lower lip, sucking on the pool of blood that arose from the unexpected wound.  
  
Malik weaved his fingers into Bakura's long white hair as the taller boy crushed his body to his, devouring his mouth and slipping his hands into his pants to stroke his hardening length with a bruising grasp...this is what I have waited for for so long, Malik thought. Being here with his lover Bakura now only brought his memories in force, of the days the two of them had met for the first time... 


	2. chapter one

It was the pain...it was the excuriating pain that came from the scalding hot metal that my father used to carve the image into my back that caused me to become the pyschotic, deranged creture that I am this day. My tortured screams meant nothing to him as he scarred me for life, having to make the choice between doing so or sacrificing his own life.  
  
I blamed that man, and most of all, I blamed the pharoh, the one that had created the items that my father both feared and honored. Who was this man to tell my family what was to be our destiny, I thought.  
  
I would rather die this second than have to make the choice that my family was forcing me to make because of him, Malik thought. I realize as the only male child of my clan that I must take over rulership of our region once I turn sixteen. It is not being ruler that I am afriad of, but rather of the conditions of doing so...  
  
I have been miserable since the day I was born. My mother died upon having me, leaving me without the only female fiqure I had to look up to. In her place was my sister Isis, a serenely beautiful young woman who treated me as though I was incompetent in every way.  
  
I did not wish to be told what to do by her or by anyone else. As it was, the only salvation I had was my father, who had adopted a slave child to put in my place if I had not survived childbirth. This young man that they had named Rashid had now decided to devote his lfe to serving me as my slave and as my adopted brother.  
  
There is a part of me that wants to care about him, since he tries so valiantly to win my devotion. He calls me brother, which makes me cringe, because I cannot accept him as anything more than a servent.  
  
My sister Isis' lectures me constantly about mine and hers duty to our clan, and to the tiems bestowed upon our family by that man, the mysterious stranger our father had once met.  
  
They were of solid gold, one a necklace with an eye in the middle, the other a golden staff with an eye on the top. Rashid told me that Isis and I were the chosen ones to have these items, that their use depended on what kind of person we were inside our hearts. They had been created by the great Pharoh Yama on the eve of the new millinium and carried within them the power of the changing of time.  
  
I did not understand why we had been chosen, my sister and I, to be their bearers. It was only with fullfilling my destiny that those gifts would be given to us for our use. In order to achieve this, in order to keep our bloodlines pure, my father told me that my sister and I had to marry each other and bear our clan another male heir.  
  
The mere thought of having to marry my own sister brought me to the brink of insanity. I wanted no part of this clan and the torture I had suffered over the years being a part of it.  
  
The worse kind of pain I had experienced came at the hands of my father's benefactor, that man in the hoded robes known only as Shadi.  
  
"Your son's destiny has already been chosen, but there is a way to keep it from coming to complete fruitation...there is a great battle coming, between two of the world's strongest superpowers. It cannot be stopped, but it can be a way of not forgetting. I have implanted the image in your mind and you have done as I have asked, by carving into your son's back." Shadi told my father.  
  
"I can't belive you would ask me to do such a thing to my own flesh and blood." my father said.  
  
"You act as though you had a choice and you did not. It would not be in your best interest to question my authority again." Shadi told him.  
  
I hated that my father feared and respected this man enough that he would chose to disfiqure me for the rest of my life. What was even more surprising was that my slave Rashid did something incredibly honorable to show me that he wanted to understand the pain that I had suffered. At his own hands, he carved some kind of foreign image onto his own face, wanting to share my suffering with me. Again I wanted to show him how grateful I was for his gesture, but somehow I could not. I wasn't able to see him as anythign more than my slave and I felt as though it had been his duty to serve me in this fashion.  
  
"I will always be loyal to you, master Malik." Rashid said, bowing to me.  
  
What nobody knew in my family was that I had found my way out of the caverns underground that my family lived in, and would sometimes walk amongst the commoners in the open air markets of Duelist Kingdom.  
  
It was there that I got my first real taste of the world in which I wanted to live in, a palce where people waled freely without constraint and where supplies were plentiful. What kind of rulers would my sister and I be of some underground land not of our own making, Malik thought. I was destined for much bigger things.  
  
I had no doubts about these thoughts that raced through my mind as I wandered the sandy streets in my tattered, dusty robes. I did not want these people to recognize me until I ruled over all of them, staring at the varieties of fresh vegatables, fruits and exotic meats merchants offered.  
  
The most inviting of all were the displays of live creatures for sale, proud felines adorned with golden jewerly, snakes of all shapes and sizes and young slaves avaible for their master's bidding.  
  
The young woman one merchant had on display was very tantalizing, with her flimsy robes that barely covered her and her eagerness to please. As beautiful as she was, she did not quite interest me. Taking a moment to brush the sand from my weary feet, all heads turned as the noise of the market was pierced by a loud painful cry from one of the many merchant displays.  
  
Investigiating out of curiousity, I found that the loud shout had come from a slave trader's display. It had come from a young man in even more tattered robes than myself. It was obvious that the slave trader had treated him horribly, for there were bruises and cuts all over his body and face. He lifted hsi dark brown eyes up to look pleadingly at me before he all of the sudden caught his secong wind and grabbed a dagger from a nearby display.  
  
The crowd gasped as the pale haired stranger savagely sliced the throat of his abuser, fainting in front of my feet. I knelt before him as a handful of the pharoh's royal guard surrounded the area.  
  
"Back away! This slave must be taken back to the pharoh." they told me.  
  
"No! He is injuried and he is with me. I will take custody of the slave." I said.  
  
Seeing as though neither the slave or I were armed, the guards backed off, leaving the fainted teen unconscious in my arms... 


	3. chapter two

"How long has he been out? Why did you bring this slave home, master Malik?" Rashid asked.  
  
"You ask too many questions, slave. He passed out from exhaustion at my feet after hsi former master had beaten him into submission, but ending up killing him before doing so. He will make a good addition to our family, Rashid. I want a slave who's not completely submissive." Malik told him.  
  
His eyes took all of his new slave in as he washed the street flith and dried blood from his body in a makeshift tub Rashid had filled with lukewarm water. He had also managed to wash the dirt out of the young man's hair, finding that it was long, soft and the palest of white blonde, even more so than his own. This had to come from a lifetime of being a slave, Malik thought, his own hair being naturally blonde itself. Malik and Rashid's eys widened as they felt the boy begin to stir, opening his eyes to look upon his two captors.  
  
"What the hell is going on?! Let me go! I'll kill you!" he shouted.  
  
Malik smirked at him. Oh no, this would not do, he thought. If this pale haired creature was to be his, he would have to learn when he could be aggressive. He grabbed the thrashing teen by the throat and forced his head under the water.  
  
"Master Malik, you'll kill him!" Rashid said.  
  
"Maybe that's my intention. I saved you in that market from the pharoh's guards. Is this the kind of loyalty I should expect from you?" Malik asked.  
  
Unable to answer, his captive stopped struggling under the water, Malik releasing his grip on him and allowing him to surface once again.  
  
"I am not anyone's servent. I am a man of my own means. I do not need another to tell me what to do. I will not serve the likes of someone like you." he told him.  
  
"That is not up to you. What is your name?" Malik asked.  
  
"Bakura." he said.  
  
"Well, I am Malik and this is my other slave, Rashid. I am the son of the ruler of this kingdom, Bakura. If you try to escape, I will have you killed without giving it a second thought." he told him.  
  
"I am not afraid to die." Bakura said.  
  
"If this is true, then you shall serve me from now on until the day I decide I wish you to die. You may get out of the bath if you so desire, Bakura." he told him.  
  
Frowning at his new master, he carefully raised himself from the basin, finding his footage on the hard rock floor below. Staring at Bakura for a moment, Malik jumped as the teen suddenly lunged towards him, his teeth ripping into Malik's throat.  
  
"Master Malik!" Rashid said.  
  
With a heavy slap, Malik was able to push Bakura off him, forcing him to the ground below. Bakura laughed, licking the blood from his mouth and hands.  
  
"I don't care who you are. If you are to force me to be your slave, I will not be treated like an animal. If it is your intention to treat me as such, then I will devour you as such. The temptation is very inticing; you have very warm, sweet blood." Bakura laughed.  
  
"Very well. Considering that I saved your life, you are now my property, but I expect full obiedance in exchange for not mistreating you." Malik said.  
  
"The loss of blood has made you wiser, I see. So, are you going to allow me to have robes or force me to stay like this?" Bakura said.  
  
"I will send Rashid to get some robes for you, but take your time, slave. I think I almost prefer him this way." Malik said.  
  
Bakura sneered at his captor as Malik took all of him in at once. Despite all the cuts and bruises, he was a fairly built young man. Probably no older than sixteen, he had a fairly muscular chest and strong legs. Malik watched the water from Bakura's bath trckle down his body, down his defined stomach to down between his legs.  
  
"You don't think I know why you want me to be like this, but I do. I know what young men that own slaves do to them. I'm not afraid of you. It wouldn't be the first time a man has tried to force himself on me." Bakura said.  
  
"Such thoughts had not occured to me, but now that you mention it, you are very feminine looking. So, you have been violated by one of your masters before?" Malik asked.  
  
"I have killed any of those that have tried and I will do the same to you. I am no one's plaything; if and when I chose a mate, it will be because we both want to be together." he told him.  
  
Malik grinned at him as Rashid returned with Bakura's robes, thrusting them into his new slave's arms.  
  
"Such lofty ambitions...get dressed! Rashid, you may leave. I shall call upon you when you are needed. As for you, Bakura, you shall sleep with me in my bed. If you try to escape, I shall know of you doing so." Malik said.  
  
Too tired to put up any more of a fight, Bakura laid down on Malik's bed, pulling the blanket over his shivering frame. Malik sighed and blew out the candle, lying down in bed beside him. His eyes widened as Bakura moved closer to him for warmth, realizing that perhaps he had gotten in over his head taking in this new slave after all...  
Waking in the middle of the night, Malik realized that it was obvious that he was to get no sleep that night. The little sleep he had gotten had been wrought with thoughts about his new slave, Bakura. He had never really been exposed to feelings of that sort before. The only time he had been was when he and Isis were younger and he had seen her bathing, seeing the differences in his body and her blossoming feminine one.  
  
They had touched each other out of youthful curiousity, and had been punished later for doing so. Bakura, however, was different. He and Malik were both males, yet there was something about the softness and warmth of Bakura's body that made him want to be close to him. He forced the thoughts out of his mind as he felt Bakura curl up even closer to him. The white haired slave had his back to him and Malik's hips were firmly pressed into Bakura's backside.  
  
Out of curiousity, he slid his robes up to his waist so that he could feel more of Bakura, and his companion moaned in his sleep, shifting so that he was nearly exposed to his master. This only raised Malik's curiousity level as he moved his hand down between them to touch Bakura's thigh. His slave parted his legs for him as he moved over onto his back, causing Malik to pull his hand away quickly upon feeling Bakura's manhood tremble against his fingers. Malik began to shake a little, unsure of this overwhelming sensation he was feeling towards his slave, his own body's needs betraying him. Pushing Bakura away, he commanded Rashid to stand watch over him as he went to talk to his sister.  
Isis sat bolt upright in bed as she felt the presense of her younger brother in her bedroom.  
  
"Malik, what are you doing up at this hour? You should be in bed." she told him.  
  
"I cam to talk to you about what our father wishes us to do in order to recieve rulership of our clan. I think there is a way to fullfill our destiny without me having to take over our clan." Malik said.  
  
"That is very good news. I know you want your freedom over everything else. So, what were you thinking of?" she asked him.  
  
Isis gasped as Malik suddenly jumped up onto the bed and threw the blankets off his older sister. She struggled against him as he sat on her waist, pinning her hands over her head.  
  
"Malik, what are you doing? Let me go!" she told him.  
  
He smiled wickedly at her. "I thought that if you and I made a child out of wedlock, then you could accuse one of the slaves of raping you." he said.  
  
"I'm not going to give up my precious womanhood without being wed first. I won't allow it." she told him.  
  
He grinned at her. "You're not in control of that now, dear sister. This is one time that you won't be able to fight back." he said.  
  
She squirmed violently underneath him as he held her wrists down with one hand, exploring her body slowly with the other. It felt odd touching the body of his own sister, but not all that unpleasant. Sleeping next to Bakura had obviously brought out some kind of primal urge in him, and this was the perfect way to relieve his need and punish his sister at the same time. She gritted her teeth as she felt him begin to pull her dress down to expose her breasts, fianlly able to get loose from her bondage.  
  
Malik shouted out loud as she sent him reeling to the floor, standing over him with her dress in her hands, angerier than she had ever been before.  
  
"I think you better return to your room before I'm forced to wake our father, Malik. I'm sure his punishment would be far more severe than mine could ever be." Isis told him.  
  
"Fine. I will leave, but know this. If you ever so much as raise a hand to me ever again...I will kill you. That is a promise, blood relation or otherwise." Malik said.  
  
Isis glared at him "Get out." she said.  
  
Rubbing his face where his sister had viciously slapped him, Malik realized he was better off going back to bed than to try to force himself on her against her will. He had never once even considered such things before he had taken in his new slave, and it was obvious that it was Bakura's fault. I will find a way of punishing him where he cannot fight back, Malik thought. 


	4. chapter three

"Forgive me, young master, but I'm afraid I don't know how you are going to manage to hide your newly acquired servant from your father's prying eyes. You know how he feels about you and Isis leaving the safety of our village." Rashid told him.  
  
Malik turned on him then. "Don't you think I ever get tired of hearing about my father's wrath if I should get a taste of any other kind of lifestyle?! I hate that Shadi for controlling my family and I. With his threats, tormenting with a future he claims to see. I hate Shadi, I hate my father, I hate Isis, and I hate you! I would be content to leave here with Bakura and make a new life for myself." Malik said.  
  
"People like you are all talk." Bakura said.  
  
"Did I tell you that you could speak?" he asked him.  
  
"I don't need your permission. I have yet to see any of my masters ever achieve anything better than what he was already. People like you reveer your lifestyles too much to leave them so easily." Bakura stated.  
  
"I could leave without blinking an eye. My family means nothing to me. Since you have pledged complete loyalty to me, I have no doubt that the two of us would be better off on our own." Malik said.  
  
"I have to admit I would like to have my freedom back, even if it is in service to you. I have ambitions of my own that I wish to fulfill." Bakura said.  
  
Malik smirked at him. "You wish to find the one you shall love?" he asked.  
  
"That is furthest from my mind. No, there are things you do not know about me, master Malik. I am a thief, a tomb robber, and a stealer of souls. I have been hunted by the pharoh's royal guards since I was a child for my crimes against humanity. I had killed others strictly for my own pleasure and consumed their life's blood for energy. I have an insatiable blood lust that fuels my need for death." Bakura said.  
  
"And this information is supposed to interest me? I have already been witness to what you can do to someone if you so desire, and all I want from you is to obey whatever I command from you. I don't fear you either, Bakura. Despite what you have done, you have value to me as a servant. From this day forward, the only thing that counts in your life is your servitude to me." Malik said.  
  
"I have already pledged my life to serving you, master Malik, but I can never forget my past. It will always be a apart of me." Bakura said.  
  
Feeling the tension in the room, Rashid stood outside his master's bedroom door as Malik stood staring at Bakura. This was a side of Bakura he hadn't seen before, an almost soft, tender side who he almost felt sorry for. Depsite his experiences, Bakura must have had a very hard childhood to be so broken by the reality of his situation. He walked over to his new slave and knelt before him, touching his face with his hand. Bakura's dark brown eyes met Malik's light amethyst ones for a moment.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know how it feels to be unhappy with your situation." Malik said.  
  
Bakura slapped his hand away.  
  
"I don't want or need your pity, master." Bakura said.  
  
Before Malik could respond, Rashid returned with the news that his father and sister were calling him to breakfast. Frowning at his despondent slave, he told Rashid to stay behind and watch Bakura while he had his meal.  
Later on that day, after both Rashid and Bakura had been fed and sent to do chores for their master, Malik searched through his collection of essential oils and supplies to find what he was looking for.  
  
I can't believe I almost felt sorry for that pale haired heathen, Malik thought. For everything he had done to others over the years, Bakura deserved to be treated like the street trash he was. What surprised him, however, was why he even wanted to keep him at all. He had already attacked him once, leaving a huge gash in his neck that he could barely explain to his father. He had become more obident, but only because Malik had promised not to abuse him.  
  
I should be the one making the rules, Malik thought, I refuse to feel guilty for how I plan to punish him tonight. Because of him, I created discord with my father and sister, and my slaves must know who the boss is.  
  
Finding what he was looking for, he mixed the two substances together, a concotion of a very light poison and a strong herb that would paralyze his victim and make him very groggy. I want him to be awake and his eyes to be open when he recieves his punishment, that way he'll realize I mean business.  
  
Once he finished the potion, Rashid gave him the glass of wine that he had smuggled into Malik's bedroom for him. He also handed his master the leather ropes he had requested, reminding his adopted brother with a look that he was to spend the night outside his room and not return until he was told he could. I have such wicked plans for you, Bakura. After tonight, you will never defy me again...  
Bakura couldn't fiqure out why his master was all of the sudden being so nice to him. Before his nightly bath, Malik had given him some of his own robes to wear and had prepared his bath with comfortably hot water as opposed to the usual lukewarm water.  
  
The bath by itself was an unusual experience. Malik bathing him was not strange, because he had done so on the day he had been brought home, but the tension between the two of them while he did so was. Neither spoke a word as Malik washed Bakura, leaning in close enough to feel his breath against his neck as he was told to sit up so he could wash the parts of his body that were concealed by the water.  
  
Malik was surprisely gentle as he carefully cleaned his slave, Bakura not allowing himself to respond to his master's feather soft touches. It was Malik was trying to seduce him without even knowing it, and he almost shook with the need to show how much he enjoyed his master's attention.  
  
A few of his masters had tried to touch him in such a way, but they had always been so harsh towards him and he had ended up killing them in the end. He had not felt that way with Malik, he almost wanted his master to touch him. His gentle carresses almost made him want to weep and somehow his body felt ready to respond as well. He gasped inwardly as Malik told him he could get dressed and go to sleep. He was sleeping again in his master's bed as he had done the night before and made no sound as Malik sat down beside him.  
  
"Bakura, I have something for you?" Malik said.  
  
"What is it, master?" he asked.  
  
He held out the glass of wine for Bakura to take. "This is for you. I want you to drink it. It will help you sleep." Malik said.  
  
Remembering the pact that they had made, Bakura decided to trust his master and downed the wine in just a few gulps. Malik smiled and laid down in bed, Bakura lying down as well.  
Bakura woke up in the middle of the night in almost a dream like state. He felt almost dizzy and very weak, and his vision was very blurred. He found that he could barely move at all and started to panic. What is wrong with me, why can't I move and why do I feel so ill, he wondered. His eyes widened as he looked upon the blurry vision of his master Malik and squeezed his eyes tightly closed against his blinding sickness.  
  
"Master Malik, what is happening to me? I feel like I'm dying." Bakura said.  
  
Malik smirked. "That wouldn't surprise me. I've had a lot of slaves die of mysterious illnesses over the years. I'm surprised that Rashid is still with me." he told him.  
  
"Master, I told you I wasn't afraid to die, but if I do, I want to go with dignity...I'm sorry that I attacked you that time. I was angry and scared and felt as though I had to defend myself before you attacked me." Bakura said.  
  
"That is all in the past, Bakura. I have told you more than once to forget about that." Malik said.  
  
Bakura opened his mouth to respond, but found that he was getting weaker and felt even more lightheaded. Malik smiled and took the leather ropes in hand, typing Bakura's wrists together over his head. Bakura gasped weakly as Malik leaned over him and breathed on his neck, moving his hands to Bakura's borrowed robes.  
  
Pulling the material down to his slave's waist, he gingerly ran his hands over Bakura's neck, shoulders and chest, causing goosebumps to rise all over his skin. He noticed that Bakura's face was very flushed now and his eyes were closed. The sensation of touching the weaker teen in suh an intimate way reminded him of the way he had felt when he had ran his hands over his sister's almost exposed firm, soft breasts and he quietly moaned to himself from the thought.  
  
Bakura too, in his haze, was responding to their intimacy against his will, arching his body up against Malik's hands. He looked down at Bakura's face and especially his lips, which were slightly parted. He leaned down furthur and barely brushed his lips against Bakura's, resisting the urge to deepen the kiss.  
  
Instead, his hands returned to Bakura's robes, taking them off completely. Taking a moment to take off his own robes, he pressed his bdy against Bakura's, moaning in pleasure from the delicious friction their bodies created. He pulled Bakura against him, his hands exploring the curve of his back and grabbing his backside roughly.  
  
With this action, Bakura's eyes opened and he looked up at Malik. He smiled at his captive and grinned when Bakura's hips bucked up against his hand as he reached down to stroke Bakura with a firm grasp. He moaned quietly against this sudden contact, afriad he would be punished if anyone heard besides the two of them. Malik looked at him in surprise as he saw tears spring up in the corners of his slave's eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying, slave?" Malik asked.  
  
"Forgive me, master, it was not my intention. I was just afraid, that's all." Bakura said.  
  
This surprised Malik. "Afraid? Of what?" he asked.  
  
"I'm afraid of what I know you're doing because somehow I really want you to do these things to me. No one has ever made me feel the way you are right now. I do not want you to punish me for saying this, master, but I want you desperately." Bakura moaned.  
  
Malik smiled at him. He was more aroused at this moment that his eyes met Bakura's then he ever imagined he could be. He saw the trepidation and need in his slave's eyes and it made his heart ache. He no longer wanted to punish his servant, but rather show him how much he wanted him as well. He had never been with another and he wanted their first time to be special. Bakura nuzzled his wrist as he softly ran his fingers through Bakura's long white hair.  
  
"I want you to beg me, slave. Beg me for what you want me to do to you and maybe I will indulge you." Malik smirked.  
  
He knew that his weakened servant was way too proud to beg him for anything, so it made tormenting Bakura even more enjoyable by the moment. Despite this, his need was getting much stronger by the moment and he knew giving Bakura what he wanted was the ultimate way of gaining control over his drugged captive. Grabbing a handful of Bakura's hair, he held a hand over his slave's mouth as he forced him up onto his knees with his back to him. Bakura's eyes widened when he realized Malik's intention and was too weak to resist him.  
  
Sitting up on his knees bhind Bakura, he took a moment to place his hands on Bakura's trembling stomach to steady him as his other hand reached down between his legs to touch him with long, heavy strokes. Bakura bit his lip to keep from crying out and then he threw his head back as he felt Malik press into him viciously without preparing him.  
  
For the both of them, the pain was intense, more for Bakura than for Malik. Malik threw back his head as well, daring Bakura to scream out in pain as he thrust deep and hard inside of him, feeling Bakura move up against him. He grabbed Bakura's hips roughly as the two boys echoed each other's intense moans in the heat of their passion for each other.  
  
Malik nearly screamed as he felt Bakura tighten up on him even more as he found his release, not allowing the slave his pleasure. Pushing the teen back onot his back, he looked into Bakura's eyes as he saw how much his slave wanted him.  
  
"Master..." he whispered.  
  
"Beg me, Bakura, and I'll give you what you want." Malik said.  
  
He reached down between them and touched him, Bakura arching up his hips to Malik's hand. He panted out loud, his lips inches away from his master's.  
  
"Please master Malik, I want you...I need you to touch me, to make me yours. I cannot stand you tormenting me any longer." Bakura said.  
  
Malik smiled at him as he moved down below Bakura's waist and took the teen's manhood fully into his mouth. Bakura cried out from the sensation, fisting his hands into his master's hair as Malik carressed his most sensitive area with his lips and tongue. Malik did not attempt to pull away as he felt his slave coming close, and reviled in Bakura's loud sigh as the teen found his. Returning to face his servant, Malik couldn't help but want to kiss the lips of his lover. Bakura returned the kiss in force, the two boys losing themselves in an intense, passionate kiss that knew no end.  
  
As the two boys fell asleep in each other's arms, Malik realized that by wanting to punish his slave, he had actually done the opposite. He had intended to drug and rape Bakura against his will, but he had ended up wanted him as much as Bakura had. He was confused by these new feelings he had for Bakura. Sighing as he closed his eyes to go to sleep, all he knew is that Bakura meant more to him than just a slave, but he wasn't sure exactly what... 


	5. chapter four

"So Malik, my son, we must make preparations for your sixteenth birthday. I hadn't realized that the joyous occasion was coming so soon. I have waited so many years for this day to come. You can't imagine how proud a father I am, son." their father said.  
  
Malik frowned. "My being forced to marry my own sister is nothing worth celebrating, father." he told him.  
  
His father glared at him. "Insolent child! How dare you talk back to me! You and your sister need to remember who makes the rules around here. Until that day that you do take the throne, you two will obey me or suffer the consquences!" their father said.  
  
Isis looked over at her brother, giving him a look like she wanted him to be quiet. The two siblings had been called before their father to discuss their future, after nearly being caught venturing outside their caverns.  
  
Isis had followed Malik in secret when he and Bakura had done so earlier in the day and was surprised to see her nrother with a foreign slave. I have not seen this young man before, she thought. How has he managed to keep his presense from our father, she wondered.  
  
I guess a lot of what Malik does is a secret to our father, she decided. She had to admit it seemed like he had pretty good control of the white haired teen, his new servant walking behind him and not speaking unless he was spoken to. It seemed as though Malik was as cold and distant to this one as he was to his brother Rashid, she thought. It was kind of sad to see how Malik treated people, he will never make a suitable king, she thought.  
  
She noticed them stop at a gold merchant's table and saw Bakura's surprised face when Malik bought a set of gold jewerly for his new slave.  
  
"What is this for, master?" he asked.  
  
"Well Bakura, since you are my property, I thought I would buy you some jewerly to brand you as mine, a golden necklace for your neck and gold bracelets for your ankles." Malik said.  
  
"I didn't ask for any of these things! Why are you treating me as though I were your pet?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I did not give you permission to speak, slave. I will nto allow you to embarrass me in public like this." Malik said.  
  
Bakura turned on him then. "I am no one's pet! I don't care who you are!" he shouted.  
  
The crowd gasped as Bakura began to run away, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Sprinting after his escaping slave to save face, he quickly caught up with the boy, tackling him to the ground. The two teens wrestled each other for a moment before Malik won the upper hand and pinned Bakura to the ground. He could see that his lover's eyes were damp from tears, sand blinding his vision.  
  
"You bastard! I should have known you were no better than the rest. I should have killed you when I had the chance. You used me!" Bakura shouted.  
  
"Like you haven't plenty others? I could never care about a heathen like you. You're not worthy of being loved. The only worth you have to me is as a servant, just like my brother Rashid." Malik said.  
  
Bakura glared up at his captor with hate in his eyes and with a sudden burst of strength, forced himself up and pushed Malik down on his back with Bakura sitting on top of him.  
  
"Well then, if all of this is true, then there's no reason why I shouldn't kill you then, is there?" Bakura told him with smile.  
  
He saw Malik actually look up at him with fear and trepidation in his eyes and he certainly didn't want to disapoint. He leaned over Malik's closely and showed him his teeth before he bit down viciously on the boy's neck.  
  
Screaming out in pain, Malik gasped as he felt Bakura lick the blood clean of the wound, feeling the pale haired teen's heart begin to race. He looked up into hsi lover's eyes and realized that what he was feeling was not anger, but desire towards his slave. The two boys came together to share a fevered, passionate kiss that left them both breathless.  
  
"I hate that you make me feel this way. Goddamn it, it hurts like hell when you do that!!" Malik shouted, touching his injured neck.  
  
Bakura shoved his hand away, slowly licking the still seeping wound. "Such sweet blood...I would never deprive myself of the taste, of it or of you, my master." he said.  
  
Isis had been shocked when she had seen her brother and his slave return to the caverns together and return to Malil's chambers. She had a pretty good idea of what was happening between them that afternoon, and now Isis had something had something to use against him if she had to. She was not happy with the arrangement either, but there was no way she was going to lose out on her destiny because her brother was in love with one of his laves. That was not what Shadi would want...  
"I was right in picking these gifts for you, Bakura. They suit you perfectly." Malik said.  
  
Malik found that he enjoyed looking at his gorgeous slave in the new robes he had gotten him, along with the gold jewerly he had purchased. The slender teen's body was built to wear such things, to be shown off in his glory like the prize he was.  
  
Now that the two of them had accepted each other as lovers, Malik enjoyed the games they would play with each other sexually, he could never get enough of Bakura. In order to keep his lover's bloodlust satisfied, the pale haired boy had to take care of him in other ways beforehand. Bakura was more than happy to do so, making his master feel things he had never felt before in his life. The pleasure that Bakura gave him was earthshattering, and that effect was doubled whenever he returned the favor to his slave.  
  
They took turns being the aggressor, Bakura being the passive one most of the time. The two boys woke up and fell asleep in each other's arms every night. After so many nights together, Malik fet as though he needed to express his feelings to Bakura as they laid in each other's arms one night.  
  
"Bakura?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, master?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I want you to know that from the moment I saw you cry the night we were together for the first time, that I never wanted to be without you ever again. I care very deeply for you, Bakura." he said.  
  
"I knew the same from the moment I feel at your knees, master. I knew you were the one I was supposed to be with." Bakura said.  
  
Malik sighed and smiled. "Thank you." he said.  
"Why have you summoned me before you today, master Shadi?" Malik's father asked.  
  
Shadi smiled. "Good. You have learned your place under my command. This is very good indeed. I have asked you before me today to inform me that all of your efforts to change your son's destiny for the better have been in vain He has already made choices in his life that will start a chain of events to his final destruction." Shadi said.  
  
"How can this be true?! I have done everything I could!" his father shouted.  
  
Shadi laughed. "Feeble mortal...it does not matter now. Everything is in place. All we have to do now is wait." he said.  
  
"I'm not going to stand by and and watch my son destroy everything I've worked for all my life. I lost my beloved wife because that child could be born! There is no way I am going to let this happen." his father said.  
  
"And so it begins..." Shadi said, before walking back into the shadows.  
  
Returning from Shadi's chambers, Malik and Isis' father bellowed out for Rashid to come ot him immediately. The frightened teen complied, trembling before the furious king.  
  
"Yes, my lord?" he asked.  
  
"Bring my children to see me this instant!" he shouted.  
  
Rashid bowed politely, rushing away in his haste to do as he was told. He got Isis first, and left her in her doorway while he walked into his brother's room to retrieve him. What he found was his master and Bakura sharing a private moment beneath Malik's blankets on the bed. Blushing from what he could tell was going on, he called out to his adopted brother.  
  
"Excuse me, master Malik?" he asked.  
  
Malik and Bakura appeared quickly from beneath the covers, flushed from being caught.  
  
"You dare disturb me, Rashid? This better be important." Malik said.  
  
"Your father has requested your presense before him, master." Rashid said.  
  
Malik grinned. "He has, has he? Well, I guess he has decided to put his foot down on my taking over the throne. Give me a moment, slave." he told Rashid.  
  
Rashid bowed. "Yes master." he said.  
  
Malik turned to Bakura once Rashid left, giving his slave a long, slow mindnumbing kiss. Bakura gasped into his master's mouth, unsure of how else to respond. Pulling away from the taller boy, Malik stroked his long white hair.  
  
"I'll be right back, Bakura. Stay here unless I command you otherwise." Malik said.  
  
Joining his sister and Rashid, the trio walked into the chambers where their father stood, admiring the two items that Shadi had given him.  
  
"Good evening, father." both Malik and Isis said.  
  
"My children...you have arrived. My flesh and blood, born of the woman that loved more than any other...why have you sought to disobey me?" he asked them.  
  
"We have not disobeyed you, father." Isis said.  
  
Isis shrieked as she recieved a vicious slap across her face for her lie. "You are lying! I know better! Shadi has told me you had gone against my wishes and had put things in motion that would go against the duties of our clan." he said.  
  
"It was not me, father, it was Malik. He does not want to accept rulership. He wants to leave the caverns and start a new life with his newest slave." Isis said.  
  
Malik turned in her then. "You little bitch! How dare you betray me!" he shouted.  
  
"You are the one that has done so, Malik. Who is this slave that your sister speaks of?" his father asked.  
  
"His name is Bakura. I found him one day while I was venturing the outside world. He is very obiedent and loyal, father, and I believe with all of my heart that he and I are meant for bigger things than ruling over this small clan." Malik said.  
  
"Is he the reason for that giant gash in your neck, like some animal ripped into your flesh? You speak as though he were your lover...if this is true, I will not allow that sort of relationship to exist between a child of mine and some heathen you picked up off the street." his father said.  
  
Right up intil this moment, Malik had held his tongue in respect to his parent, but when he began to insult his pale haired lover, that was when Malik lost his patience.  
  
"Shut up!" he shouted.  
  
His father turned on him then. "What did you say to me?" he asked.  
  
"I told you to shut up! I am tired of your lectures, of you telling me what to do. You have no idea of how I really feel inside or what I want from life, and you don't care. All you care about is your pretty ambitions and maintaining control over those that live alongside us in the caverns. I want more, I need more than this to satisfy me, father." Malik said.  
  
"Then it is true what your sister says, that you have fallen in love with one of your slaves? How dare you shame our family!" his father shouted.  
  
"Master Malik, please! Do not aggravate our father any furthur! Please hold your tongue, brother!" Rashid begged.  
  
"Just because my father adopted you doesn't mean that you are my brother...I have told you that more than once, Rashid. I care more about Bakura right now than I ever have you in the time that I have known you, slave. You mean nothing to me, you, Isis or my father. Bakura is the only one that means anything to me." Malik said.  
  
All heads turned as Bakura strode into the doorway. "I could not help but hear that my name was being spoken, master." he told Malik.  
  
"For once, you have anticipated my needs, Bakura. I have no reason to hide you from my family any longer." Malik said.  
  
"Flithy street trash! How dare you corrupt my young son's mind against his own family? I have never once harmed any creature under my rule, but I will do so willingly to rid him of your influence." their father said.  
  
Bakura smiled wickedly at him. "You have no idea of what you have just gotten yourself into." he told him.  
  
Seeing what was about to happen between his father and Bakura, Malik looked around quickly to find an object he could use to help defend his slave. His eyes fell upon the golden staff that Shadi had given their family and somehow he felt compelled to pick it up. He gasped as he did so, feeling the rob throb to life in his fingers.  
  
All of the sudden any fear that Malik had, any doubts about himself and the strength he had inside, became meaningless as he could feel the power of the golden item engulf him. Raising his hands before him, his father, Rashid and Isis gasped as they were suddenly thrown against the hard rock walls of the cavern.  
  
"Now I see why you have fought me so long and hard on this matter, father. You were afraid of the power I would recieve if I were to use Shadi's endowment in any other way than to rule our kingdom. Upon taking this item, I have decided for sure what will be my destiny..." Malik said.  
  
"Master, your voice...it has changed somehow. What has happened to you?" Rashid asked.  
  
"Silence!! With this rod, I will rule over more than just the drones of these caverns. Bakura and I will venture together to the outside world and find our future, just the two of us." Malik said.  
  
Bakura smiled as he joined his master. "Yes. I knew this was the true you, the Malik that your father wanted to keep hidden. This is what I want too, master. Command me to do your bidding and I will do so." Bakura said.  
  
Malik smiled as he walked over to his father. "I have waited many years to tell you exactly how I felt, father, to tell you how much I hated you and wished you were dead. The day has come; I shall wish no longer!" Malik shouted.  
  
Isis screamed in horror as she watched her brother transform the staff into a small dagger, plunging the weapon into their father's heart. Before she could speak, however, Bakura was standing before her, looking her over like a hungry animal.  
  
"So, you are his sister...the one he was supposed to marry. I'm sure since you are of the same flesh, that my master will allow me to drink of your blood as you watch yourself die?" he asked her.  
  
Malik did not blink an eye as he watched Bakura attack his sister, ending her life within a matter of moments. Watching his father's body fall to the floor, Malik turned on his slave Rashid.  
  
"Please do not kill me, master. I have been nothing but loyal to you my entire life. I care about you as if you were my brother, whether you want to see me as so or not. Please, master Malik!" Rashid begged.  
  
Malik cringed as he looked over the carnage that he, Bakura and the staff had caused his family. As much as he wanted to spare his slave's life, he knew he could not do so and start a new life with Bakura in the outside world without dealing with his past first. He held the dagger between Rashid's eyes with unsteady hands, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"Goodbye...brother." he whispered. 


	6. chapter five

Disclaimer-Yugioh does not belong to me. It is not mine.  
  
This is the way things should be, the young man thought. When I walk around in public or into a room, every citzen should be on their knees bowing to me and singing my praises. I have more than earned my title as lord of my kingdom, even if ultimate rule still came under the leadership of the barely capable Pharoh Yama.  
  
Of all the people that deserved to be pharoh, the late Lord Sanya's son was of the least. The young pharoh had been making his life miserable since they were children, the two of them acquainted through their parents. Lord Sanya and his father were both deeply religious men that had been feuding for many years, until Lord Sanya had told his father that the goddess Pandora had come to him in a vision.  
  
"My dear servant, your heart will never know peace as long as it is consumed with hatred. I must ask you to not go to war with this man who is your equal and find a way to settle your differences." she had told him.  
  
The two men, frightened by her words and afraid of what she might do if they did not obey, decided to make peace between their kingdoms by building a temple in the goddess Pandora's honor. Lord Sanya did not always agree with his father's strict way of bringing up his son, but he had felt that it was best for the headstrong child.  
  
"I will not tolerate your insolence, young Seto. Until the day that you take the throne, you shall obey me without question. Is that understood?" he asked him.  
  
The young man ran his hands through his short chestnut hair, his blue eyes on the verge of angry tears. "Yes Father, I understand." he told him.  
  
He hated his father. He hated him for forcing him to pray at the temples, and to give offerings to the goddess Pandora. He did not want to be a blind follower to some entity he could not see. I was born to be a leader, he thought, to rule over the people of my kingdom with an iron fist. His father was not the pacifist that the late Lord Sanya and his son were, but he would never make a move until he consulted the goddesses first.  
  
That alone made him to deserve to die, and he had no regrets about having done so. He had stood in his way of taking his rightful place on the throne and he had had his mages do his bidding. The blame will never come back to me, my hands are clean, he thought.  
  
"I am Lord Seto Kaiba of Duelist Kingdom, the unmistaken lord of this dark kingdom and soon, once I destroy Pharoh Yama, then I will rule all of Duelist Kingdom..." he laughed wickedly.  
Malik sighed as he and Bakura stumbled into a network of large rocks and fell down upon the sand. They were exhausted from a whole day of trekking the lands, taking in the sensation of their newfound freedom. Neither of them had realized how vast the outside world was, one being a sheltered prince, the other a worldweary slave. Malik had had few experiences outside the caverns and Bakura had mostly spent his life in service to others.  
  
I'm sure once Bakura and I fiqure out exactly what we want to achieve away from my no longer controlling family, then all that matters now is the fact that he and I are together, he thought. They found each other easily in the darkness, barely feeling the course texture of the sand against their bare skin.  
  
Malik smiled as he remembered what he and Bakura had done in the caverns. He had taken the golden rod as his prize, and had allowed Bakura to have his fill of the deaths of those that had condemmed them. Malik knew for sure that both he and Bakura craved power and death, and either would do anything to achieve their means. Their intimacy only intensified their connection to each other and made them more eager to accomplish their goals.  
  
Laughing wickedly, Bakura turned away from Malik for a moment as his eyes were caught by an object almost concealed by the sand.  
  
"What is that?" Malik asked him.  
  
"Itlooks lika card, master. I think I have seen some of my former master's play a card game like this before. They called it Duel Monsters." Bakura said.  
  
"Duel Monsters?" Malik asked.  
  
"Yes. This one is called the Bistro Butcher. What a horrible looking creature! Perhaps this game can lead us to where we want to go." Bakura said.  
  
"How is that possible?" Malik asked.  
  
"There is a legend that speaks of the time that Pharoh Yama created seven sacred items for the goddesses, on the eve of the new millinium. As they were dedicated at each of the temples, the items were infused witht he powers of those they were given to and the dark power of the changing of time." Bakura said.  
  
"Seven items?" Malik asked.  
  
"Yes. They were all made of gold just like your staff..." Bakura began.  
  
With those words, they both stared at the staff in Malik's hands.  
  
"Do you think that this Rod is one of the items the legend speaks of?" Malik asked.  
  
Bakura smiled wickedly. "It must be true. I have never seen anyone do what what you did to your father in the caverns. That Rod probably has powers that not even you and I know it has." Bakura said.  
  
Malik smiled as well. "I know who would know all of it's powers and I think it is time that we paid him a little visit..." he told him.  
"I know it was only a matter of time before I saw your face again, young Malik. I see you have brought your lover as well. It is a shame really that  
  
you threw your future away to be with this slave, but it could not be helped. Your destiny was already decided." Shadi told them.  
  
"You claim to know so much about me, yet you were not able to keep my family from being slaughtered. You claimed to be our protector, but you were the one that brought this item into our home." Malik told him.  
  
"That is where you are wrong. I never claimed to be your family's protector, but rather a catalyst to make sure that you took the right path to your destiny. Doing as your father told you was your only route to avoiding self destruction." Shadi said.  
  
"Self destruction? As far as I'm concerned, I made the right decision. My family was standing in the way of mine and Bakura's happiness and I refused to live a life without him." Malik said.  
  
Shadi nodded. "Yes. I forsaw the two of you becoming as you are. Your relationship is the flip side of your destiny, the one your father sought to avoid by scaring your back the way he did." Shadi said.  
  
"Enough of your nonsense! I came here for you to tell me what powers the Rod I own holds." Malik said.  
  
"Oh yes, the Millinium Rod, the item of the goddess of truth. It was orginally created for the goddess to seek out the truth from her followers, but it also has to power to brainwash others and control their minds. It also has the power to make the cards of the game of Duel Monsters come to life." Shadi said.  
  
Malik and Bakura's eyes widened. "What?" they asked.  
  
Shadi smiled, revealing from the inside of his robes a golden item of his own.  
  
"This item is called the Millinium Anhk. It bears the same powers as your item, but it also protects me from harm by another. I will show you what I mean, young prince." Shadi said.  
  
Pulling out a handful of his own cards, he threw them onto the floor and began to chant. Watching as Shadi's item began to glow, both boys were thrown off their feet by the appearance of the creature that Shadi had summoned. It was a massive rock warrior that bared the same eye symbol as the top of Malik's staff.  
  
"What is...that?" Malik asked.  
  
"He is called the Millinium Golem. He is a very powerful creture, made from the stones that were blessed by the goddesses themselves. Like him and the card you hold, Duel Monsters is a powerful game that only a itemholder can play in this way, by making the monsters come alive from a place called the Shadow Realm." Shadi said.  
  
"The Shadow Realm?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yes. It is a place of great evil, where thieves, murderers and demons meet their final judgement. It is also a place where a creature can invoke his own punishments on those they wish to harm. With the items of the goddess, you can claim a victim's soul and take their mortal life when they lose at the game." Shadi said.  
  
This news sparked both of their interests. "So, why are you telling me all of this? I thought you were a noble soul, only interested in protecting others. Why would you steer Bakura and I in this direction?" Malik asked.  
  
"I have never claimed to be noble. I have my own agenda as well, and goals I wish to accomplish. I merely am directing the path to your future. But do remember this...there is also another legend the beholds the sacred items. If an itemholder dies before all seven items are returned to the temples, then that person's soul will be trapped within the item for all eternity...I bid you farewell..." Shadi said.  
  
Once Shadi disappered into the darkness, Bakura turned to smile at Malik.  
  
"Well, it seems we found out what we wanted to know. We can achieve what we desire by tormenting the weak with this card game." Bakura said.  
  
"Yes, and I have fiqured out how I can reign over this kingdom, by challenging one of the region's most powerful rulers. I have heard my father speak of his name before...his name is Lord Kaiba." Malik said.  
  
Bakura grinned again. Malik knew that look that lurked in his eyes. It was the look of lust, for death and for the taste of blood... 


	7. chapter six

Disclaimer-Yugioh is not mine. It does not belong to me. I am so sorry for not updating this ficcie in so long. I have been very busy (not a good excuse) and I promise I will try to update this one asoften as I can. Than you for all your reviews!  
  
Malik wasnÕt sure exactly what to think about the depth of his loverÕs rage against the world. While he enjoyed challenging weaker opponents at Duel Monsters just to revil in their fear at seeing the monsters come alive before them, it was Bakura who gained much more satisfaction once Malik claimed their souls and their cards. Bakura was far from gentle when he would torment his victims before finally killing them. He liked them to see their own blood being shed, and the brutal ways Bakura went about it reminded Malik of a horrific bloodbath.   
The only good thing that came out of BakuraÕs evil deeds was that it excited him greatly for their lovemaking sessions. One memorable time for Malik was right after such an event.   
It had been a couple hours after they had ravaged yet another victim, and Bakura had gotten sick from the wretched taste of their newest preyÕs blood. He laughed in spite of his illness as Malik rubbed his back soothingly.   
ÒWeaklings! I despite them all...none of them have as sweet blood as you do, master. How dare those foul creatures make me ill!Ó he exclaimed.   
ÒI can make you feel batter if you will allow me.Ó Malik told him.   
Reaching out to stroke his loverÕs soft hair, he brought his lips to his in a tender, passionate kiss. Bakura, not expecting such gentleness from his master, moaned into the kiss, slipping his tongue inside his masterÕs mouth to deepen the kiss furthur. This action only excited Malik more, as he pulled Bakura up against him. The two boys could not shrug out of their robes fast enough as the two of them took their time kissing and tasting each others bodies. MalikÕs hand fluttered down below BakuraÕs waist and he found that he was much more aroused than usual, considerably so.   
ÒBakura...Ó Malik whispered.   
Bakura smiled wickedly at him. There were no words needed between them as Bakura suddenly took control, giving his master a hard, fevered kiss. Malik felt his knees grow weak as Bakura forced him down to the ground, turning Malik so his back was pressed up against BakuraÕs chest. Malik winced as Bakura grabbed his manhood roughly, making him moan loudly as he stroked him to the edge of oblivion. Whimpering as BakuraÕs hand left him right on the brink, he cried out in pain as Bakura pernetrated him from behinf without preparation. This was obviously payback for the night Malik had drugged him, and BakuraÕs size difference made his rough thrusting even more painful than usual.   
Mali arched his back towards his lover as Bakura leaned over him. He could barely hear his own pained cries over the loud groans of his lover as Bakura found his release, stroking Malik in time to his last thrusts. Bakura smiled again as he flipped his master over, finishing him off with the soft expert motions of his lips, mouth and tongue. The two boys kissed passionately as Bakura muffled his masterÕs satisfied maona. Exhausted from their intimacy, the pair held each other in the sand.   
Only a couple hours later, Malik and Bakura were woken up from their sleep by a harsh laugh nearby.   
ÒWhy am I not surprised to see a pair of street trash sleeping in each otherÕs arms? I think it would be in your best interest to get dressed and bow to me.Ó he told them.   
Retrieving their robes, Malik turned on the intruder. ÒYou dare interfere in my time with my lover to tell me that we should bow to you? We bow to no one!!Ó Malik shouted.   
ÒThose are strong words from someone that looks like he canÕt back them up. IÕm not afraid of you, degenerate. If you refuse to do as I say, I shall have to separate you and your partner for good.Ó he told them.   
ÒYouÕll do that over my dead body!Ó Bakura shouted.   
ÒFeisty. I like that. I can see from all the dead bodies nearby that the two of you have already done your share of destruction. I hope you do realize that I cannot allow criminals like yourselves to roam freely through Duelist Kingdom.Ó he told them.   
ÒWho the hell do you think you are, speaking as though this was your land to rule? You cannot be Pharoh. You do not match his description.Ó Malik said.   
ÒThis is true. I am not Pharoh Yama, nor do I wish to be. My name is Lord Kaiba. I am Lord YamaÕs rival and I hate the young pharoh with all that I am...perhaps the two of you might have some use to me after all. I could use some powerful allies on my side.Ó Lord Kaiba said.   
Bakura smiled then. ÒWe have been looking for you. We were told that you were the top rated duelist in Duelist Kingdom. Ò he told him.   
ÒWhat kind of duelist does what the two of you have done to these people? What is your reasoning behind such brutality?Ó Kaiba asked.   
ÒWe donÕt need a reason to kill. We simply enjoy the feeling of snuffing out a life and I keep my partnerÕs bloodlust satisfied in this way. IÕm sure he would enjoy your blood as much as he has the others.Ó Malik said.   
Lord Kaiba grinned. ÒI will kill the heathen before he can find out.Ó he told them.   
Malik grinned too, revealing the golden staff. ÒI donÕt think so. With this item, I can command you with a mere whim, just as I have done to so many others.Ó he told him.   
Lord Kaiba frowned. ÒI recognize that wretched item...it was one of the seven that the pharoh created for the goddesses. So, you are an itemholder, are you? Perhaps I can help you as much as you can help me. I know of where another item lies that is just as powerful as your Rod.Ó Lord Kaiba said.   
ÒIf it is true that it is our power you seek, than I shall sell my master and I to you as slaves if you tell us where this item lies.Ó Bakura told him.   
ÒYouÕre assuming that I would want you as laves, but you strike as interesting bargain. Very well. The Millennium Ring resides in the temple of the goddess of beauty atop the mountain that is just past this area we are in now. Bring the Ring back to me and I will grant your wish.Ó Lord Kaiba said.   
Once he left, Malik turned on Bakura. ÒYou canÕt sell us as slaves to Lord Kaiba, Bakura. You are my property, you are my slave. I am the one that makes the decisions in this dynamic.Ó he told him.   
Bakura frowned. ÒI guess I was under the false impression that since we were lovers and partners, that we were equals as human beings. Forgive me, master.Ó he said.   
ÒNo. IÕm sorry, Bakura. It was me that was wrong. It was obvious that by bargaining with this Lord Kaiba that you wanted to lead us to the path we have decided to follow together. From this moment forward, letÕs make a promise to each other that no matter what happens to either of us, that we will retieve all seven items and share their power together.Ó Malik said.   
  
Bakura shook his head. ÒShaking hands is no way to make a promise.Ó he told him.   
  
Taking MalikÕs staff from his hand, he used the staff to make a small cut in both of his and MalikÕs faces. Licking the blood from MalikÕs wound, he told his lover to do the same.   
  
ÒBlood red promises...are the only way to make a promise eternal. I love you, Malik.Ó Bakura said.   
  
Malik smiled then, never having heard him say such things. ÒBakura...I love you too.Ó he told him.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	8. chapter seven

It did not take that long for the two teens to find the castle in which Lord Kaiba resided, from the townspeople that feared him. I can definitely admire someone that wields this much power over his people, Malik thought, this is the way people will one day will look upon Bakura and I. With this golden rod, I can control anyone and make them do my bidding, he thought. The only thing that keeps me from using it on Kaiba himself is because I trust BakuraÕs instincts to lead us to even greater power.   
  
This Lord Kaiba did not look like much. He was barely older than either of them, barely eighteen, tall and slender with neatly groomed shoulder length chestnut hair and piercing blue eyes. He was always followed by a procession of mages that hung on his every command. He stood to greet his two new slaves as they bowed to him.   
  
ÒThe two of you learn fast, I like that. I have a private room prepared for you and my guards are ready to prepare for the temple tomorrow morning.Ó Kaiba told them.   
  
ÒPrepare for what? It should be simple to retrieve the Ring. All we have to do is go in and take it.Ó Malik said.   
  
ÒNo. Because of the theft of the Rod and the Tauk, the Pharoh has set up security at all of the remaining temples. To retrieve the Ring, you will have to destroy itÕs guardian first.Ó Kaiba said.   
  
Malik frowned. ÒWe were not told that the Ring was being guarded by one of the PharohÕs guards.Ó he said.   
  
Bakura smiled wickedly. ÒIt matters not. I will retrieve the Ring myself. I have tasted the blood of the members of the royal army and I am willing to do so once again. I consider them among some of my worse enemies.Ó he told Malik.   
  
ÒI trust you when you say that you will return. I believe in your strength as a warrior.Ó Malik said.   
  
ÒThank you, master. It seems as though we have earned Lord KaibaÕs respect as well, to allow us a room to ourselves in his castle.Ó Bakura said.   
  
Malik smiled. ÒPerhaps his real reason for that was that he would not have to witness us express our feelings for each other where he could see us.Ó he told him.   
  
ÒPity. I rather enjoy putting on a show. It excites me greatly when I know we are being watched or could be caught in the act.Ó Bakura said.   
  
Malik smiled again. ÒWell then, it seems pointless to wield the power of the staff without using it to control the minds of others. Wait for me here, Bakura. I shall return within a moment.Ó he told him.   
  
Bakura was not sure what his master was up to, but was curious to find out. This was their last night to be together, for he was to venture into the mountains to retrieve the Ring the next morning. Bakura's eyes widened as he watched Malik return with a young woman in tow. It was obvious that she was under his control from the blank look in her eyes. She was tall, slender and curvy with long wavy black hair.   
  
"What do you think of her, slave? Quite a feast for the eyes, yes?" he asked him.   
  
"I have to agree, master. She is very beautiful, yet I do not understand why you have taken her mind hostage. Are you going to force this girl to watch us together?" he asked.   
  
Malik smiled. "I thought about that, but I decided she would participate instead. She is completely under my control. She will do whatever I tell her to do. The possibilities are endless." Malik said.   
  
Bakura smiled and walked up behind the young woman, taking in all of her at once. Sharing a smile between them, Bakura pulled her hard up against him as Malik's hand moved to touch her full, heavy breasts over her robes.   
  
He smiled to himself as her body responded to his touch, her nipples rising to meet his fingers. She let out a muffled cry as Malik grinned and pinched her nipples hard through her robes. Behind her, Bakura was exploring her nubile young body with his hands.  
  
He felt her body weaken in his arms, allowing Malik to transform the staff into a dagger in which to rid her of her confining robes. Forcing her down on their bed, she screamed again as Bakura ripped into her neck to taste of her as Malik touched her naked breasts, kneading the sensitive flesh with his lips and tongue.   
  
Reviling in her pained moans, Malik only intensified that by penetrating her femininity with his fingers. He could see Bakura's excitement growing as he lapped up her blood that was flowing freely from the wound, allowing his master to pin her wrists over her head as he took off his robes.   
  
Feeling her wet desire for him, Malik grinned again as he released her wrists and forced her onto her stomach, forcing himself into her roughly. Bakura kept her from screaming by making her take him into her mouth. For such a young woman, she learned quickly as he held her to him, increasing his grip in her hair as she brought him close to the edge. He smiled as he watched his partner have his way with the girl, wanting to be the one instead.   
  
"Now you get the privilege of watching us together." Malik told her.   
  
Calling out the power of the staff, she found that she could not move as she was forced to watch the two lovers come together to share a heated, passionate kiss. Malik was already undressed and Bakura was quickly stripping off the rest of his robes.   
  
She watched with widened eyes as Malik knelt before his slave and continued what she had started. This time she could see Bakura's face as his master pleasured him, his head falling back and his eyes closing with a loud sigh as he found his release.   
  
Smiling as he crawled over her, Bakura smiled as he watched her reaction to Malik crawling over him and taking him from behind. The rush of her watching them in such a way brought back Bakura's arousal in force and he forced her up by her hair to do what she had done earlier.   
  
Reaching down behind him to touch his lover intimately, that was all that Malik needed as he went over the edge. Bakura followed a second time soon after, making the young woman swallow all he had. Sighing as he slumped down next to her, Bakura watched Malik's reaction as he tore into her raw flesh again, savoring the once again flowing blood.   
  
"Seems as though you did not quite satisfy my partner's need, wench. Figures that a woman would not be able to. What are you going to do about it?" Malik asked her.   
  
"I will do whatever you bid me to do." she whimpered.   
  
Malik smiled then. "I did not give you permission to speak! I will admit that you are an incredibly beautiful young woman, but even beauty has it's uses. You have displeased us, wench. If you plead to us to spare your life, I may decide to do so." he laughed.   
  
"Maybe we should allow her to live, master. She might be useful to us, plus I rather like her many talents and her assets as well." Bakura said, grabbing her breasts roughly, casing her to moan.   
  
Malik grinned. "The little bitch likes the rough treatment. Yes, I can see what you mean. She may be useful after all...if you can manage to pleasure both my partner and I to full completion, I will allow my slave to keep you as a pet." Malik said.   
  
She nodded in agreement, falling to her knees to bring her new master back to the height of his desire. Bakura grinned as he grabbed her breasts from behind, causing her to arch towards him as he grunted from thrusting deep inside her. Malik made her scream as he took her from the front, the boys making full use of the young woman's body before slicing her throat afterwards...  
  
When I think of all of those I miss, I think I miss my sister the most, the young man thought. It had been months since the pharoh had sent him to protect the temple, and it was hard for him to wake up in the morning without the shrill shriek of his sister's voice.   
  
It was hard to tell they were related, with her having long blonde hair and blue eyes and he being very tall and slender, almost imposing in his height, with blue eyes and waist length dark purple hair. He did not consider himself to be a powerful warrior, but he had powers of his own that allowed him to be a suitable candidate for the job.   
  
"Are you sure you have to do this, Mahando? I'm sure Pharoh Yama will not punish you is you refuse to accept." his sister had told him.   
  
He embraced her tenderly. "It is my duty to obey the pharoh, Mana, and I have never done anything but. I promise I will return to you, sister. You and I shall never be parted." he told her.   
  
"Yes. I draw strength from you, brother. I guess you've already made up your mind. Just remember that the pharoh and I will always be here for you." she told him.   
  
"I have no doubts about your loyalty, and he knows how loyal I am to him. When it is time to be with you again, we will be together, I promise." he said.   
  
Out of his desire to show the pharoh how loyal he was to him, he had been standing guard within the temple for as long as he could remember. Feeling his resolve and inner strength begin to weaken, Mahando got down on his knees and prayed to the goddesses.   
  
"Forgive me for asking for your help, because I would lose faith in you. I am just afraid that I will eventually die in here without ever having to deal with the thief I have been sent here to defeat. If this is so, I will not be able to return to my family or show the pharoh my ultimate loyalty to him. Please...I need an answer to my pleas." he begged.   
  
"Fear not, magician. Your place with the pharoh and your sister are secure." a voice said.   
  
Mahando stood and looked around him. "Who said that? Who goes there? Come out and face me." he told the disembodied voice.   
  
He gasped as he heard the intruder chuckle.   
  
"Fear not. I am not the one you seek to destroy. I have come t tell you that your duty has not been in vain. The thief you were told of is coming, but it is not me. He carries a item of his own that wields much power and he shall give the answers you seek. I am here to tell you that he is coming and that in death, you will be forever with the pharoh as his guardian." the voice said.   
  
Mahando's eyes widened as he recognized his visitor.   
  
"I know you! You are the one that stole the other two items, to put them in the hands of the chosen ones according to the legend." he said.   
  
"Yes. This is true, but my presence here is not important. If I had not done so, lives would have been sacrificed. Take care, magician, and never forget your heart. It will show you the truth always." the voice said.   
  
Yes, Mahando thought, I remember now. his name was Shadi...  
  
He barely had time to think as the quiet was pierced by yet another voice. It was a menacing laugh, and the look on the intruder's face was filled with malice. The young man himself did not look like much of a threat. He had no weapon except for the golden staff of the goddess. He was shorter than him and slender, dressed in elaborate robes with gold ornaments decorating his neck and ankles. His hair was of the most pale white and he looked like he was ready for battle.   
  
"You must be the thief I have been warned against. I will not allow you to steal yet another item of the goddess!" Mahando shouted.   
  
"You are no threat to me, peasant. Obviously you have no concept of the extent of what I am willing to do to achieve my goals. To claim the Ring as my own, I will kill you without a second thought and force you to watch yourself die by my hand." Bakura told him.   
  
"I am not a peasant or a weakling. I am the sorcerer Mahando, of Pharoh Yama's royal army. I will do everything in my power to defeat you if it is a battle that you seek." he told him.   
  
Bakura smiled. "i admire your spirit as a warrior. It seems almost a shame to have to end your life." Bakura said.   
  
The two men looked at each other for a moment, sizing up each other's strengths and weaknesses. Bakura smiled wickedly as the presence of his partner's golden staff activated the power of Mahando's golden ring, the two items responding to each other. Raising his hands before him, Mahando made appear before him a large green staff in which he pointed menacingly at Bakura.   
  
"Pay for your crimes, heathen. Dark Magic attack!" he shouted.   
  
Bakura cried out in pain as he was forced to his knees by the force of the magician's attack. Mahando's eyes widened as he heard Bakura laugh.   
  
"I like it when my prey puts up a fight before I devour them body and soul. It just makes for a more delicious end afterwards." he told him.   
  
"If I am to die this day, I will give my life for the pharoh with honor." Mahando said.   
  
"then I guess these words I say to you will be the last ones you will hear me speak to you, dark magician. In this battle, there shall only be one of us left standing and I have no intention of losing." Bakura said.   
  
"So be it, I accept your challenge." Mahando said.   
  
Raising the golden staff into the air, Mahando looked around him as their surroundings suddenly turned pitch black, sending both of them into the shadow realm. Mahando readied himself for Bakura's attack as Bakura revealed before him the image of a young woman.   
  
She seemed to be young and innocent, holding a heart within her open palms. Her widespread wings told him something completely different, one side of her massive wings snow white, the other side cast in shadows, the color of midnight.   
  
"What is that?" Mahando asked.   
  
"She is called the Change Of Heart, one of the most powerful spirits in the game of Duel Monsters. Because she is a part of my deck, I can command her this lovely creature to activate her special power." Bakura said.   
  
"Special power?" Mahando asked.   
  
"Yes. Her special power allows me to control any opponent that is in battle with me. Since you have pledged your mortal life to the pharoh, I shall allow you to take your own life in his name!" Bakura shouted.   
  
Mahando cried out as he was overpowered by the magic of the spirit, his golden item glowing threateningly against his chest. Smiling as the small golden ornaments that hung from the Ring began to ring with an ominous tone, Bakura's laughter chorused through the chamber as the objects suddenly turned on their owner and plunged backwards into his chest.   
  
Mahando gasped as he fell to the ground, clutching his wounded chest. Smiling over him, Bakura ripped the Ring from around his enemy's neck, watching Mahando's blood stain the ground beneath him.   
  
"Mana...Pharoh Yama...I fought the thief with everything that I had. My heart will be both of you always." Mahando whispered.   
  
Bakura grinned at him. "Proud warrior, let me congratulate you on your efforts to try to stop me this day. It was obvious you were no match for me from the start. This Ring belongs to me now. I can only hope that your precious honor serves in death as well as my disregard for life has served me in life. Farewell, dark magician!" Bakura shouted.   
  
And so it was done, Bakura thought, as he licked the blood clean from the staff he had used to retrieve the Ring for his new master. Along with the staff, he felt invincible with their destructive powers and he knew now, as he always had, that doing so would only strength the commitment that he and Malik had made to each other.   
  
"My master is the only one that means anything to me. for him, I would die a thousand times to pledge to him my heart eternal." Bakura said aloud to himself.   
  
"Only one that is pure of heart will truly achieve what he desires. Until you find the goodness that lies within you, you and your lover will never be together in the way that you want." a voice said.   
  
"I know that voice! Show yourself, Shadi, unless you are afraid to face me...I am more than willing to add you to my list of obstacles." Bakura told him.   
  
Shadi appeared before him, his demeanor calm. "No. Neither you nor I shall die this day. I have only come to tell you that I would advise you and your lover to enjoy the time you have left together before your greed for power seperates you both for many lifetimes to come. You have achieved what is to be your destiny quite succesfully and will be punished for your crimes by your foolishness." Shadi told him.   
  
'Torment me no longer! Your words mean nothing to me. As long as Malik and I are together, that is all that counts." Bakura told him.   
  
Shadi sighed. "I bid you farewell this day, fair Bakura." he told him.   
  
Looking down at the Ring that hung from his neck, he could feel its power surge through him as his mind concentrated on thoughts of Malik. Despite the hatred and spite in his heart for those that opposed him, he knew inside that he and Malik were meant to be together for all eternity no matter what. They had made a promsie to each other, a blood red promse, that even death could not seperate.   
  
THE END 


End file.
